Alambic
by stomachme
Summary: Après avoir lutté l'un contre l'autre, après la trahison, l'abandon, la souffrance, vient le temps du pardon. Assis dans son fauteuil, Charles Xavier tend la main à Erik.


Un tout petit truc de rien du tout, juste parce que j'ai vu Days of future past et que voilà.

X-MEN appartient évidemment à Marvel et tout le reste aussi.

* * *

**Alambic**

* * *

Le dos droit, Charles regardait droit devant lui.

Charles ne détournait pas les yeux. Charles ne négociait pas. Charles ne ployait plus.

Assis sur son fauteuil, Charles ne se consumait plus.

Il avait impulsé une légère poussée dans les roues et la mâchoire d'Erik s'était crispée alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas reculer.

La peur n'avait jamais été un sentiment familier pour Lehnsherr. Il l'avait connu maintes fois mais elle avait rarement été sienne, comme un être étrange que l'on rencontrerait régulièrement de loin. Il avait tout misé sur sa sœur Colère, parce qu'il était plus facile de la transformer en pouvoir, de faire naître d'elle toutes les choses qu'il souhaitait réaliser. S'il avait appris à la chasser de son esprit, elle brûlait encore en lui en sourdine, dévorant son corps pour le tordre à l'image de la Rébellion qui agitait son esprit.

Par trois fois, pourtant, il avait eu le souvenir d'une peur qui lui était propre. Et deux de ces fois-là était reliées à Charles sans qu'il soit capable de le contrôler. Il ressassait ses souvenirs sans parvenir à s'en défaire, la mort de sa mère, la balle qui fendait l'air pour toucher Charles, Charles qui s'avançait vers lui aujourd'hui. Charles, Charles, Charles, Charles. Charles lui avait fait connaître la Colère, aussi, mais de façon plus sournoise, de façon plus fébrile. Il lui en avait voulu comme l'on en veut à un être aimé, un mélange écœurant d'affection, de déception et d'amertume.

Assis sur son fauteuil, le regard franc et clair, Charles avait tendu la main vers lui.

Erik avait sondé son esprit dans l'espoir d'y détecter une intrusion, de se donner une occasion d'éviter cette main tendue vers lui, comme une accusation. Les doigts de Charles étaient trop pâles, trop fins, venaient de trop bas. Il ne supportait pas de le voir assis, de le voir lever les yeux, perpétuellement devoir chercher vers le ciel le visage des gens pour pouvoir les regarder dans les yeux. Il avait connu le sourire de Charles, sa haute stature et son rire, la bonté qu'il exsudait, implacable et étouffante, qui envahissait tout, conquérante et dominante. Charles transformait les Bêtes en Hommes, la Colère en Paix, la Paix en Puissance. Charles distillait les gens dans un grand alambic, sans trop savoir quoi en faire par la suite.

Erik, lui, savait. C'était à cause de ça qu'ils en étaient là, aujourd'hui.

Parce qu'il avait cru savoir comment faire tourner le monde et que le monde lui avait donné tort. Trop de mutants étaient morts. Trop de gens qu'il aimait avaient été blessés.

Il avait détesté Charles de les avoir abandonné et, encore aujourd'hui, il pensait que sa façon de faire n'aurait mené à rien. Parce que les hommes étaient des monstres sans foi, qu'ils détruisaient sans se soucier du lendemain. Nerveusement, il avait frotté le matricule dont la douleur fantôme irradiait encore parfois son avant-bras. 214 782, des sursauts de haine au creux du ventre. 214 782, la bile qui monte, l'esprit en berne. Il n'en voulait pas d'autres. Il ne voulait pas d'autres survivants, pas d'autres démolis, pas d'autres détruits.

Calmement, le regard ailleurs, il avait serré la main de Charles comme on signe une reddition.

Il ne sentait pas perdant, Charles ne se sentait pas vainqueur. Déchirés entre leurs idéaux et leurs affections, ils s'étaient évités du regard, une seconde, pour affronter tout ce qu'impliquait le fait de se pardonner. Et puis, d'une voix mesurée et douce, Charles avait soufflé :

« Bienvenue à la maison, mon vieil ami. »

Un vague sourire aux lèvres, Lehnsherr l'avait regardé s'éloigner vers le château. Lorsqu'il lui avait emboîte le pas, ses valises en métal le suivait en flottant tranquillement.


End file.
